Untitled Lord of the Rings television series
| developer = | writer = | screenplay = JD Payne Patrick McKay Bryan Cogman | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Bryan Cogman | producer = | news_editor = | location = | cinematography = | animator = | editor = | camera = | runtime = | company = New Line Cinema Amazon Studios | distributor = Amazon | budget = | network = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} The Lord of the Rings is an upcoming television series based on The Lord of the Rings books by J. R. R. Tolkien. It is developed by Amazon Studios, New Line Cinema, and New Line Television, and will premiere on Amazon Prime. Premise The series will not be a direct adaptation of the books, but will instead introduce new stories that are set thousands of years before The Fellowship of the Ring. The series will be in the Second Age of Man. Cast *Markella Kavenagh as Tyra Production Amazon Studios discussed development of a series based on The Lord of the Rings with Warner Bros. Television and the estate of J. R. R. Tolkien in late 2017. In November 2017, Amazon announced plans to develop a big-budget, multi-season television episodic prequel in a massive deal said to be close to $250 million. The series will not be a direct adaptation of the books, but will instead introduce new stories that are set thousands of years before The Fellowship of the Ring. Amazon said the deal included potential for spin-off series. The press release referred to "previously unexplored stories based on J.R.R. Tolkien's original writings". Amazon will be the producer in conjunction with the Tolkien Estate and The Tolkien Trust, HarperCollins, and New Line Television. According to a 2018 report, it will be the most expensive TV show ever produced. JD Payne and Patrick McKay will be the showrunners of the series, with Bryan Cogman to be executive producer and creative consultant for the show. On July 3, it was announced that J. A. Bayona will direct the first two episodes of the series, with Belén Atienza as executive producer. On July 22, it was announced that actress Markella Kavenagh is in discussions to play a character named Tyra. On July 27, it was announced the production team had been created. The team will be comprised from Rich Heinrichs as production designer, Jason Smith as executive producer, Kate Hawley as costume designer, Bryan Cogman and DB Weiss in consulting role, Bruce Richmond as executive producer, Justin Doble as writer and executive producer, Gennifer Hutchison as writer and executive producer, Jason Cahill as writer and executive producer, Lindsey Weber as writer and executive producer, Tolkien scholar Tom Shippey, and illustrator/concept artist John Howe. The show is expected to be released in 2021. References Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Works based on Middle-earth Category:Activision games Category:Call of Duty Category:First-person shooters Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2019 Category:Upcoming video games